Pure ou La Belle et la Bête
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Kenpachi est blessé et pour une des rares fois de sa vie a bien besoin d'aide. Seulement une personne peut vraiment le soigner. Oneshot


**2° tentative...**

J'avais écrit tout un long message décrivant le contexte dans lequel cette fic avait été écrite et il a fallu que mon ordinateur fasse des siennes.. alors je ne vais réécrire que le stricte nécéssaire.

Cette fic est une commande de Barbade, parce qu'il a répondu à une question que j'avais posée à la fin de la fic de Bleach 665. Alors à sa demande, le couple ici présent est un couple plutôt inédit:

**Unohana X Kenpachi**

**J'espère que tu sera satisfait Barbade.**

* * *

Pure (le mot Anglais)

ou La Belle Et La Bête

Une masse importante reposait sur le sol dans une allée du Seireitei. Une tache rose se fit voir et suivit le corps complet d'une enfant.

«Yachiru va aller chercher de l'aide pour Kenpachi-taishou. Hai! Hai!

-C'est ça, fait donc ce que tu veux. Je peux très bien m'en passer, je ne suis pas faible non plus.»

La jeune Vice-capitaine disparut d'un pas de Shunpo et Zaraki Kenpachi resta tout de même étendu de tout son long au sol. Une longue et profonde blessure lui traversaient le haut du corps en diagonale. Son opposant avait même eu le tour de toucher ses 3 points vitaux ce qui l'avait plutôt affaibli.

«Ce n'est tout de même pas juste ça qui me clouerait au sol! Humpf!»

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Zaraki échoua dans sa tentative pour se relever. Il lui était impossible de se supporter sur ses bras et ses jambes ne bougeaient même pas un peu. D'épuisement et de honte, le capitaine ferma les yeux et s'apprêtant à se couvrir le visage de sa main, il perçut une ombre au-dessus de lui.

Une immense raie borgne volait au-dessus de lui et vint se poser doucement à côté de lui dans l'allée. Aux brides se trouvait une grande dame au sourire serein, coiffée d'une grande tresse qui venait se croiser en avant. Yachiru apparu dans son dos, du haut de ses 2 pommes et demi.

«Yachiru a ramené de l'aide pour Kenpachi-taishou comme elle l'avait promis. Hai! Hai!

-Ceci est bien sage de ta part Yachiru-fuku-taishou. Je sais combien Zaraki-sama est toujours aussi borné à dire qu'il peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul.

-Mais c'est vrai… grogna ce dernier

-Alors essayez de vous relever de vous-même.»

Après avoir grommelé pour lui-même, Zaraki s'avoua vaincu malgré lui et laissa Unohana-taishou prendre soin de lui. À l'étonnement du capitaine de la onzième division, la dame passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et le souleva sans peine pour le faire monter sur sa raie volante. En quelques coups d'ailes, les 3 membres du Gotei 13 furent arrivés à l'infirmerie du Seireitei. La salle était partiellement vide, seuls quelques lits étant occupés par des Shinigamis en phase de guérison. Unohana déposa Zaraki dans le lit le plus proche et quitta un instant pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire pour soigner le grand capitaine.

«Yachiru va vous laisser tous les deux seuls. Elle va prendre le poste de Kenpachi-taishou si celui-ci veut bien!

-Vas-y donc! Et tente de ne pas te perdre comme tu le fais souvent.

-Hai! Hai!»

Au moment ou celle-ci disparu, la grande dame réapparu dans l'infirmerie accompagnée de sa Vice-capitaine Isane. Celle-ci transportait la moitié du matériel de son capitaine.

«Isane-fuku-taishou, vous pouvez poser tout ceci sur la table et disposer. Je n'aurai pas besoin de votre aide pour cette fois. Expliqua Unohana de sa voix douce et lente

-Hai! Taishou!»

Après le départ de sa Vice-capitaine, Zaraki n'avait pas porté attention aux personnes à ses côtés. Seulement lorsqu'il sentit son kimono bouger il osa se retourner vers sa soigneuse qui était étendue à moitié sur son corps pour ouvrir complètement son kimono en lambeaux imbibés de sang. Pendant que Unohana agissait lentement et patiemment pour ne pas aggraver la blessure déjà assez importante de Zaraki, ce dernier se surprit à ne regarder que son visage souriant, calme et reposant tel un lotus qui viendrait d'éclore. Bien que Zaraki soit plutôt rustre et sadique, la présence de cette dame au-dessus de lui le rendait tout chose.

Unohana entreprit ensuite de «réinitialiser» les points vitaux du Capitaine qui lui permettraient de réutiliser ses pouvoirs. Prenant une place sur le matelas du lit de Kenpachi, elle posa ensuite ses deux paumes sur le torse bâti mais tout plein de cicatrices et de sang à moitié coagulé. Une lumière douceâtre et tiède émana de ses mains. Zaraki semblait ne pas se lasser de simplement poser son regard sur la belle grande infirmière. Il sentait peu à peu le fluide de son reiatsu passer dans son corps au fur et à mesure que la lumière faiblissait.

«Hai, hai, maintenant que vous avez de nouveaux un minimum de forces, vous allez pouvoir m'aider un petit peu, Kenpachi-taishou.» dit-elle de sa voix apaisante

Le plaçant en position assise dans son lit, elle sorti un onguent qu'elle appliqua par couches épaisses directement sur la longue incision de son torse à son abdomen. Il fallait qu'il y en ait partout pour être sûr que tout guérisse correctement. Une fois cela fini, Unohana souffla un coup en passant le dos de sa main sur son front.

«Ano..

-Nani? Kenpachi-sama…

-Vous avez une tache d'onguent mêlé à du sang sur votre front. Dit Zaraki en approchant timidement sa grande main du front pâle de Unohana pour en essuyer le plus doucement la tache.

-Ara, arigatô gozaimasu.»

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour prendre un rouleau de bandages sur la table, Zaraki regarda ailleurs car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait contrairement à son habitude. Il pouvait bien connaître Unohana-taishou depuis des années et que très rarement elle avait eu à s'occuper de lui. C'est bien pourquoi il n'avait pu la voir agir aussi gentiment et attentivement avec lui. Néanmoins, elle avait un effet adoucissant sur son être tout entier, lui qui n'était d'habitude qu'avide de bataille et de victoire.

Son infirmière commença à enrouler son torse large de bandes de tissus, en faisant difficilement le tour malgré ses longs bras fins. Sa tête n'atteignait aussi que son menton, même si celui-ci était assis. Le Capitaine n'osait pas faire un seul son, se contentant simplement de la regarder. Unohana remarqua après quelques minutes que Zaraki ne semblait pas très alerte et releva la tête.

«Mâ, daijôbu desu ka? Ai-je encore une tache au visage Kenpachi-sama? Dit-elle en souriant

-Iie… je me demandais juste…»

Mais il ne parla pas plus qu'il prit dans ses deux grandes mains le visage rond de Unohana-taishou et le remonta vers le sien pour finalement déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'il les garda grands ouverts, pour continuer de la regarder tant il la trouvait purifiante. Une fois qu'il sépara leurs bouches sans trop de hâte, Unohana releva ses mains fines et les posa sur celles de Zaraki qui tenait toujours son visage. Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux.

«Ano, Kenpachi-taishou, je désirerai que cela reste purement professionnel entre nous.

-H-Hai…»

Elle finit de l'enrouler de bandages et le recoucha. Avant de quitter la pièce elle le regarda sereinement.

«Restez ici pour la nuit et dormez pour vous reposer. Vous en avez bien besoin. Il y aura une réunion avec tout le Gotei 13 demain matin. Tâchez d'y être.»

* * *

Voila!! Désolé de l'avoir ajoutée si tard alors que je l'avais écrite dès que tu m'avais fait la commande.

Un review est tout de même appréciée.


End file.
